New House
by HolmesMD
Summary: Deux mois après la mort d'Amber, House est appelé pour un cas à P/P. Mais après ces profonds bouleversements, sera t-il en mesure d'exercer à nouveau ? contient spoiler saison 4 OC,PG-13
1. Chapter 1

1

**1**

La jeune femme étalait consciencieusement son vernis sur ses ongles en prenant bien soin d'en encadrer les lunules, lorsque la voix agacée de Mike résonna à côté, au milieu des brouhahas du plateau.

« Bon sang, Debbie, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir mais prit néanmoins tout son temps pour revisser le tube, s'accorder un dernier regard dans le miroir de la loge, rectifier sa coiffure du bout des doigts. C'est avec un air royal qu'elle rejoint Mike, simplement vêtue d'un peignoir en éponge jaune vif. Il fulminait.

« Dans moins d'une heure la lumière aura changé ! Tu sais ce que ça coûte à la prod' une journée perdue ? Un coup sur les doigts de ce pauvre Mike, et bientôt je n'aurai plus qu'à me chercher d'autres collaborateurs ! »

Elle regarda le jeune réalisateur fouiller ses poches rageusement et en sortir un paquet de Marlboro. Alors qu'il fichait une cigarette entre ses lèvres, elle la lui retira avec un sourire empreint de douceur.

« Tu sais que c'est interdit, sur le plateau… Et puis calme toi, par pitié ! On sera dans les temps, comme toujours ! »

Il se radoucit, un court instant, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'un machiniste se prenne malencontreusement les pieds dans l'un des câbles du projo. Il faut dire que le plateau avait largement dépassé son seuil de fréquentation et que chaque intervenant se devait de jouer du coude pour pouvoir effectuer sa tâche. Mike se mit à frapper très fort dans ses mains.

« Bon, allez, assez ri les enfants ! S'exclama t-il. Tout le monde en place et vite ! Je veux qu'on ait bouclé ce passage avant le coucher du soleil… »

Debbie ôta tout naturellement son peignoir, et c'est dans le plus simple appareil qu'elle gagna le décor : une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus édulcorée, avec un bouquet de jonquilles sur la table de nuit. Mike rugit tandis qu'elle se glissait dans les draps :

« Il manque à l'appel notre étalon national ! Il est passé où le rital ? Il est allé cueillir du bois bandé ? »

L'équipe s'écarta lorsqu'un grand gaillard blond en costume d'interne fendit rapidement la foule, il marcha vivement vers la jeune femme nue, tout en ajustant sa blouse. Debbie lui sourit brièvement tandis que Mike le houspillait, comme toujours.

« Tu penses pouvoir le faire d'une traite, Marcello ? (Le dénommé Marcello acquiesça) Je vous briefe encore une fois… Debbie, tu l'écoutes faire son diagnostic jusqu'au bout, et lorsqu'il t'annonce la tumeur, tu fonds en larmes. Il te prend dans ses bras pour te consoler, et là j'aimerais un plan de ta jolie mimine parfaitement manucurée qui part à la recherche de son joujou. Tu dois plonger la main directement dans son pantalon, tu te souviens ? Et là, ben prions le Seigneur pour que Rocco soit en forme ! »

Mike se tourna vers l'équipe de tournage. Le clapman le devança dans le champ de la caméra. Sur l'ardoise noire qu'il fit claquer prestement, on pouvait lire « Genital Hospital ».

« Allez, action ! »

Hélas, Marcello n'eut jamais le temps de prononcer ce fameux diagnostic dont la mémorisation lui avait été si fastidieuse, à peine baissa t'il le regard sur Debbie, qu'il marqua un mouvement de recul, horrifié.

Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains, semblant suffoquer, alors qu'une marre de sang jaillissant de ses narines, s'étendait devant elle, sur les draps immaculés. Mike se rua vers la jeune femme, affolé, et essaya tant bien que mal de la redresser en la tenant aux épaules.

« Debbie ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ca va ? »

Le sang ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il s'écoulait chaud, épais, visqueux, et lorsque Debbie, les doigts vissés sur ses tempes, essaya de parler, un flot encore plus conséquent fusa, éclaboussant copieusement la blouse du jeune acteur, qui s'était statufié. Comme la majorité de l'assistance, d'ailleurs.

Ce fut Mike, qui réagit, se tournant vers son équipe, sans cesser de soutenir la jeune femme :

« Bande d'idiots, hurla t-il. Coupez la caméra et appelez les urgences ! Mais vous attendez quoi ? »


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2**

Lisa Cuddy compulsait avec soin un énorme tas de documents lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Thirteen apparut dans l'encadrement, après qu'elle l'ait invitée à entrer. Les deux femmes échangèrent un chaleureux sourire, chargé d'une certaine connivence… et aussi, oui, d'un certain respect. Le décès d'Amber, survenu deux mois auparavant, avait laissé une trace indélébile dans les esprits de chacun, et tout aussi cruel que cela paraisse, rapproché certains membres du personnel. Il n'était maintenant plus rare que l'on prenne le temps de se lancer des sourires enjoués devant les ascenseurs ou sur le pas des portes, que l'on s'invite un peu plus fréquemment à déjeuner.

Profondément marquée par cet épisode, Cuddy avait inconsciemment développé son sens de l'écoute, et plus particulièrement envers les intervenants directs du macabre incident. Elle avait vivement insisté pour que chacun bénéficie d'une prise en charge dans un groupe de parole mené par une psychologue au sein de Princeton Plainsboro. Cela avait été bénéfique à l'ensemble de équipe, même si certaines séances avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes. Aujourd'hui, chacun avait intégré la mort d'Amber, elle faisait partie à part entière de l'histoire de l'hôpital, elle ne se distinguait plus des autres morts accidentelles qui y survenaient chaque jour, par conséquent paraissait à tous un peu moins intolérable.

« Comment allez vous ? » demanda Cuddy à la jeune femme qui prenait place sur un siège face à elle.

« Je suis préoccupée… et c'est l'objet de ma visite. » Enchaîna Thirteen tout de go.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, exprimant ainsi toute son attention à son interlocutrice.

« Vous nous avez adressé hier une jeune femme, qui présentait une HTA de stade 2, des saignements de nez persistants. Elle est actuellement sous haute surveillance, car nous redoutons un AVC… Les causes d'une hypertension étant multifactorielles la plupart du temps, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que celui de procéder par élimination. Pas de coarctation aortique, le pouls fémoral est bon, la thyroïde n'est pas en cause, le scanner cérébral n'a rien révélé… »

Cuddy s'agita un peu.

« Si vous êtes venue me demander d'autres autorisations pour des examens plus poussés, il est évident que vous avez le feu vert, j'ai toute conf… »

Thirteen l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Oh, il ne s'agit pas de ça… En fait, force est de constater que nous séchons complètement. Les diagnostics différentiels nous poussent à explorer les moindres parcelles de son corps. Nous y avons passé toute la nuit, tout le jour, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, nous n'avons strictement aucune piste. Je pense que Foreman préfèrerait mourir à la tâche plutôt que de l'avouer ! Il a évidemment privilégié les pistes neurologiques, mais même si le risque existe, il n'a rien trouvé. Nous avons mis en place une monothérapie mais cela ne fera que masquer l'origine des symptômes, j'en ai bien peur… »

Cuddy se laissa aller dans le dossier de sa chaise et laissa divaguer son regard, espérant sur le champ la solution miracle. Thirteen continua :

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les HTA sont aussi le résultat de désordres endocriniens ou rénaux. Nous avons écarté un certain nombre de syndromes : la kaliémie est normale, pas de Cushing non plus… »

Thirteen prit alors une profonde inspiration et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne reprit la parole que lorsque le regard de Lisa Cuddy, vaguement interrogateur, accrocha le sien.

« En fait il nous faudrait un néphrologue expérimenté, seul un bilan rénal très complet pourrait nous éclairer… »

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Le visage de Cuddy se teinta d'une expression grave et douloureuse qui n'échappa pas à Thirteen. Comme si ses muscles s'étaient subitement ankylosés, Cuddy se leva et d'une démarche un peu raide, se mit à arpenter pensivement la pièce. Lorsqu'elle parla, le ton de sa voix la surprit, il trahissait une grande émotion.

« Dieu sait si je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais House manque à cet hôpital… Il manque à nous tous, d'ailleurs. »

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda fébrilement Thirteen.

- Régulièrement, mais du service de neurologie. J'ai essayé d'appeler chez lui, mais c'est à croire qu'il ne veut pas répondre. Il est profondément ébranlé par tout ça, et je pense qu'il essaie de couper les ponts et de se reconstruire. Je m'attends tous les jours à recevoir une lettre de démission … »

Elle croisa les bras, et secoua la tête avec un sourire amer. Elle continua :

« Vous savez que Wilson doit reprendre cette semaine ? Il a passé un mois à arpenter le territoire, à visiter tous les membres de la famille d'Amber. Et je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus grande ironie pour House, que l'être qui lui est le plus proche, l'être dont il aurait précisément besoin en ce moment, soit celui qui cherche à l'éviter… Ajoutez à ça que House n'a pas pu retrouver toutes ses facultés : la stimulation cérébrale profonde a provoqué certains troubles du sommeil et de l'alimentation. Il devrait peu à peu récupérer, mais évidemment, avec un moral au plus bas… »

La phrase resta en suspend. Le pager de Thirteen émit une série de bips stridents. Cuddy sursauta et regarda pensivement la jeune femme s'activer pour regagner son service. Avant de sortir du bureau, elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

« Je sais à quel point House peut être tête de mule, dit Thirteen. Je n'espère pas de miracle, mais je vous demande sincèrement d'essayer de le joindre, car tout borné qu'il soit, la seule chose qui tienne House debout, c'est son travail… S'il vous dit clairement qu'il refuse, alors trouvez un autre néphrologue, car la vie d'une patiente en dépend. »

Elle sortit, laissant Cuddy à ses pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3**

Lorsque Thirteen atteignit la chambre de Debbie, Foreman s'activait autour d'elle. Il entrouvrit les paupières de la patiente et scruta le fond de ses yeux à l'aide d'une lampe.

« Pas de lésion spécifique, dit-il d'un air absorbé.

- Où sont Kutner et Taub ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je les ai envoyé chercher de la Prazosine. On passe au stade supérieur, l' HTA se maintient malgré la monothérapie… »

Thirteen adressa un sourire à Debbie dont l'expression était grave.

« Ne soyez pas inquiète, lui dit elle. Compte tenu de votre âge les risques liés à l'hypertension restent faibles… »

Debbie rendit un sourire timide aux médecins. Timide ou peu convaincue ? Se demanda Thirteen un court instant.

Foreman salua la patiente et fit signe à Thirteen de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Lorsque la porte coulissante qui les isolait de la chambre fut refermée, son ton se fit nettement plus agressif :

« Où étais tu quand je t'ai bippée ?

- Dans le bureau de Cuddy ! » Répondit-elle légèrement sur la défensive.

Foreman poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Tes craintes sont ridicules, je maîtrise parfaitement la situation ! Alerter Cuddy sur un banal cas d'hypertension ne fera que nuire à l'image du département de diagnostics ! Tu sais bien que nous sommes sur la tangente depuis le départ de House, tous les regards sont braqués sur nous…

Agacée, Thirteen le coupa :

- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste pour la patiente ! Je ne vais pas attendre que son état empire sous prétexte que tu as tes preuves à faire auprès du Conseil d'administration ! Avoue que ce cas dépasse largement nos compétences et que le retour de House nous serait…

Ce fut lui, qui l'arrêta net. Toute son attitude était menaçante, maintenant.

- House, House ! Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche ! A croire que si House s'en va, la terre s'arrêtera de tourner ! House n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un fieffé veinard, il base ses diagnostics sur de simples intuitions, la plupart du temps, et il a une chance énorme, crois moi ! Sans la complaisance de Cuddy…

Le regard que Thirteen adressa à Foreman l'enjoignit à ne pas terminer sa phrase. Ils se tut et baissa les yeux lorsque le jeune médecin lui souffla :

- Je ne crois pas que House soit le cœur du problème, finalement… Ton arrivisme constitue un danger bien plus grand pour l'ensemble de ce service ! »

Accusant la remarque, il fit mine de s'éloigner, et comme il tournait les talons, une série de bips stridulent émanant du monitoring de Debbie attirèrent son attention. Lorsqu'il atteignit la patiente, Thirteen préparait déjà une seringue d'atropine. Debbie, venait de perdre connaissance et tous les appareils s'emballaient autour d'elle.

« Arythmie cardiaque ! Annonça t-elle froidement. Tu trouves toujours que c'est banal ? »

**4**

Cuddy ouvrit le store pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais dans son bureau. Se penchant au dehors, elle aspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. La nuit était tombée sur Princeton Plainsboro depuis bien longtemps, et elle s'était attardée ce soir là à régler divers problèmes de paperasserie. La vue du parking de l'hôpital, faiblement éclairé à la lueur des réverbères, la plongea dans une profonde mélancolie. Sans même en avoir réellement conscience, elle y scrutait un emplacement qui demeurait vide depuis près de deux mois. Elle se surprit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

House… Que devenait-il ? Leur dernière conversation lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il était alors en convalescence, dans un établissement spécialisé du New jersey près de la côte. Il suivait avec beaucoup d'application– disaient les médecins- un programme de rééducation avec de bonnes chances de récupération. Cela devait faire trois semaines qu'il était rentré chez lui, à quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital, et il n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact. Il était suivi au Princeton House Behavioral Health, mais Cuddy le soupçonnait de n'être plus si assidu s'il s'agissait de remettre en cause sa consommation de Vicodine.

Elle coupa court aux divagations et son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'elle reprenait place derrière son bureau. Elle avait un plan. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de House sur le cadran téléphonique. Comme prévu, rien ne se passa, et elle dut écouter une énième fois le message du répondeur.

« Vous êtes bien chez Gregory House. Je suis momentanément absent… ou décédé. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous répondre, mais vous pouvez toujours laisser un message, si vous êtes d'un naturel optimiste ! »

Elle se racla la gorge afin d'adopter un ton aussi grave que possible :

« House ? Ici Cuddy. Ca m'agace vraiment de vous ennuyer avec ça, mais j'ai votre dossier de convalescence sur mon bureau… Les frais de votre prise en charge ont été refusés par les assurances de l'hôpital. Ils estiment que vous étiez conscient des risques encourus lors de la stimulation cérébrale. Votre séjour sur la côte vous coûtera donc la bagatelle de 15 000 dollars ! (Elle se força à rire de façon détachée) Il faudrait que vous me rappeliez pour que nous en discutions… »

Elle raccrocha, visiblement assez fière d'elle. Il ne s'écoula pas plus d'une paire de minutes avant que le téléphone ne sonne et elle afficha un sourire triomphant lorsque le numéro de House apparut sur l'écran du combiné.

Elle eut beaucoup de peine à identifier sa voix. Soit il venait de se réveiller, soit il avait bu plus que de raison. Elle choisit d'évincer la seconde possibilité.

« Cuddy ? C'est moi. Dit-il simplement. Et elle dut lutter pour ne pas laisser l'émotion la submerger.

- Bonsoir, House. Comment allez vous ? »

Il prit son temps pour répondre, comme si le fait de former de simples phrases était pour lui un effort.

« Disons que j'allais plutôt bien jusqu'ici, marmonna t-il. Dites moi que c'est une blague ?

- C'en est une… de mauvais goût, je sais. Mais c'est de bonne guerre, House… J'étais inquiète car vous nous laissiez sans nouvelles… »

Elle l'entendit soupirer, mais visiblement pas par pure satisfaction.

« Pourquoi seriez vous plus inquiète ce soir qu'il y a trois semaines, Cuddy ? Ai-je des raisons de penser que vous allez me demander un service ? »

La perspicacité de cet homme l'étonnerait toujours. En moins de deux phrases, il avait déjà démasqué ses intentions. Son visage s'illumina :

« Ravie de vous retrouver, House. J'ai sur mon bureau le dossier d'une patiente qui aurait bien besoin des services d'un néphrologue. Elle a été admise au département des diagnostics, hier…

- C'est-à-dire, que, je ne peux pas vraiment en ce moment. J'ai déjà une patte folle, deux arrêts cardiaques au compteur, et une lobotomie… Répondit-il d'un ton malin.

- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai également un dossier sous les yeux qui me dit clairement qu'il n'y a plus de contre indication à la reprise d'une activité professionnelle ! »

Il émit un petit rire, et curieusement, sa gaieté gagna Cuddy. Elle fut presque heureuse lorsqu'il enchaîna sarcastiquement :

« C'est vraiment de plus en plus difficile de trouver des médecins complaisants de nos jours ! Tiens, c'est ce que me disait un gars que j'ai croisé, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Un flic amputé de sa jambe droite, je crois … Oh, après tout, il pouvait encore courir, lui !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, House… J'ai simplement besoin de vos méninges, pour ce cas là. Si vous avez besoin d'un allègement horaire, c'est tout à fait envisageable… »

Elle comprit que c'était presque gagné lorsqu'il demanda, après un bref silence :

« Bon, et il lui arrive quoi d'exceptionnel à cette patiente, pour que vous soyez prête à me voir succomber pendant l'exercice de mes fonctions ?

- Elle présente une HTA élevée, quelques hémorragies, et récemment des troubles cardiaques dont elle se remet tout doucement. Toutes les causes « courantes » ont été écartées par votre équipe, mais ils jugent que leurs explorations sont incomplètes, et qu'un bilan néphro…

Il prit une inspiration pour lui couper la parole, mais elle ajouta très vite :

- Ah, et il s'agit d'une fort belle jeune femme qui était en pleine santé jusqu'ici et s'épanouissait totalement au sein de son travail, qui consistait à … (Elle fit mine d'étudier le dossier) Oh ! Vous ne me croirez jamais House, mais cette jeune femme est actrice pornographique ! »

Elle avait fait mouche et n'en était pas peu fière. Elle guetta longuement avec une mimique amusée la réaction de son interlocuteur, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je serai là demain, dit-il. Et elle devina qu'il souriait.

- A demain, House. Répondit-elle, satisfaite.

- Allez au diable, Cuddy. » Répliqua t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Et ce fut lui qui raccrocha, laissant Lisa Cuddy en proie à une douce songerie.


	4. Chapter 4

6

**5**

Une effervescence habituelle régnait en cette matinée dans le grand hall du Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Les patients s'alignaient sur les sièges comme des quilles, et comme d'habitude les consultations prenaient du retard. Le standard était débordé, l'infirmière d'accueil croulait littéralement sous une pile énorme de dossiers d'admissions. Cameron, en proie à une certaine excitation, appréhenda Kutner, Taub et Thirteen qui étaient descendus prêter main secourable.

Elle les salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat inaccoutumé.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? House revient aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut Thirteen qui lui répondit, avec un sourire plein de bienveillance.

« On se sait pas s'il reprend de manière définitive, mais il vient intervenir sur un cas, oui… A la demande de Cuddy. »

Visiblement, Kutner ne partageait pas la bonne humeur ambiante, il baissa les yeux vers le sol et marmonna un truc incompréhensible. Ce fut Taub qui traduisit.

« On ne sait pas s'il va être capable de travailler à un rythme soutenu, et on ne sait même pas si on ne lui a pas grillé quelques neurones, au passage… Bref, nous ne sommes que moyennement enthousiastes à l'idée de bosser avec un homme qui n'a plus toutes ses facultés…

- House n'a jamais eu toutes ses facultés, trancha Cameron. Et il nous a toujours prouvés qu'il se débrouillait très bien sans !

- Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt, pour lui, avança Kutner. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que cette reprise va donner… Sans compter que Wilson est absent. Wilson était le seul à pouvoir le canaliser quand il se mettait à déconner à plein tube. Personne ici n'a envie de faire les frais de ses décisions hasardeuses.

- Wilson ne sera plus absent très longtemps. » Emit prudemment Cameron, à court d'arguments.

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules et s'éloignèrent vers l'accueil, plantant là Thirteen et Cameron, maintenant totalement muette.

« Vous craignez qu'ils n'aient pas tort, dans le fond ? Questionna Thirteen.

- Non, je crois que je suis simplement … abasourdie ? Abasourdie oui, par ce que je constate. House a toujours été un médecin exemplaire. Controversé, certes, mais exceptionnel ! Il me semble qu'avant le décès d'Amber, travailler pour lui n'a jamais été un problème pour personne. Et maintenant qu'il traverse une période difficile, ses compétences devraient être remises en question ?

Thirteen posa une main rassurante sur l'avant bras de Cameron. Elle y exerça une douce pression tandis que Cameron enchaînait.

- Je peux tout entendre sur House. Cet homme est original et cynique, il peut être manipulateur et déplaisant. Mais incompétent … Non ! Je l'ai côtoyé chaque jour pendant plus de trois ans, et j'ai appris bien plus à son contact qu'en dix ans de médecine. Ce que je suis devenue, je le lui dois, et ça je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier…

- Pour ma part, déclara Thirteen, je pense que le chat a été trop longtemps absent et que les souris se battent pour prendre sa place. Malgré ce que peuvent raconter mes collègues concernant le retour de House, Foreman y compris, tout ce que je retiens c'est une immense compétition. Qui sera capable de lui succéder ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que notre bureau est devenu un ring, les différentiels tournent au ridicule, chacun veut avoir raison et en oublie d'être objectif… Je vois d'un bon œil que House revienne, intact ou non, ne serait ce que pour mettre fin à ce combat de gladiateurs ! »

Thirteen laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, exprimant ainsi sa profonde lassitude. Cameron lui fit signe qu'elle avait bien cerné la situation. Une fois de plus, le beeper de Thirteen coupa court à d'autres spéculations.

« Je dois y aller, annonça Thirteen. Ma patiente a besoin de moi ! » Et elle fila vers l'ascenseur au pas de course.

**6**

Thirteen pénétra en trombe dans la chambre de Debbie. Une infirmière était déjà sur place, elle maintenait Debbie en position allongée et visiblement la patiente était en proie à d'énormes difficultés respiratoires.

« Que s'est il passé ? » S'enquit fiévreusement Thirteen tandis qu'elle partait à la recherche d'un kit d'intubation.

Foreman, Taub et Kutner firent à leur tour irruption dans la pièce. L'infirmière eut beaucoup de mal à répondre, tant Debbie se débattait. Heureusement les trois hommes vinrent lui prêter main forte.

« Elle a avalé de travers ! Je venais de lui porter son repas, et la première bouchée n'est pas passée ! »

A ces mots, Thirteen lâcha le kit d'intubation et fit basculer la jeune femme vers l'avant, en position assise. Foreman vint se placer derrière elle, et administra une série de violentes claques dans le dos de la patiente. En vain, hélas, les lèvres de Debbie se teintèrent d'une vilaine couleur violacée. Kutner et Foreman échangèrent un bref regard.

« On ne peut pas l'intuber si des aliments obstruent la trachée ! » s'écria Kutner.

Tout en restant derrière elle, Foreman fit pivoter Debbie, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de la ceinturer avec ses bras. Il joignit ses mains en dessous de son thorax et prit une immense inspiration tandis qu'il écrasait sans délicatesse le diaphragme de la patiente. Avec un horrible bruit de rot, celle-ci expulsa à plusieurs mètres ce qui avait sans doute été un haricot vert. Presque aussitôt, elle parut soulagée tandis que l'oxygène reprenait le chemin de ses poumons. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, de manière violente, expulsant encore quelques morceaux d'aliments, mais ses jours ne semblaient plus être en danger.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque épuisée, elle put enfin se laisser aller sur son oreiller, qu'elle lança un appel empli de détresse aux médecins qui continuaient à l'entourer.

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous trouviez ce que j'ai ! » Murmura t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes d'épuisement.

Thirteen, mal à l'aise, s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre. N'ayant aucune réponse à la question, elle préféra laisser ses trois confrères gérer la situation. Mentir n'avait jamais été son fort.


	5. Chapter 5

7

**7**

Lorsque House claudiqua vers les ascenseurs de Princeton Plainsboro, ce matin là, nul ne le remarqua, pas même Cuddy qui s'affairait pourtant aux côtés de l'infirmière d'accueil. La situation amusa House, qui ne prit même pas la peine d'aller se présenter. Il poursuivit son trajet, imperturbable, jusqu'à son bureau.

Il avait changé, il le savait. Autant qu'un homme puisse changer en deux mois d'invalidité. Son visage s'était creusé, il flottait littéralement dans ses vêtements, ses gestes étaient maintenant moins assurés et la présence constante de la canne n'arrangeait guère les choses.

Il portait un blazer sombre, une chemise enfilée à la va vite sur un t-shirt aux couleurs vives. Bien que les crans de sa ceinture aient été fermement resserrés, son pantalon baillait sur ses hanches, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un épouvantail – dirait plus tard Cuddy. Il accusait une dizaine de kilos de moins, mais ce n'était pas tout. Pour qui connaissait House, son visage était empreint d'une expression nouvelle, indéfinissable, alliant à la fois sagesse, tourment et résignation.

Il poussa la porte vitrée de la salle de réunion, se servant de son épaule un peu raidie par le port de son sac à dos. Kutner lui tournait le dos, occupé à préparer le café. Thirteen et Taub étaient tous deux penchés sur des feuilles éparpillées de ce qui semblait être le dossier d'un patient.

Il resta simplement planté là, au beau milieu de la pièce et observa les réactions de chacun. Taub se leva maladroitement, s'empêtrant dans sa chaise. Kutner se retourna et rattrapa de justesse la tasse qu'il avait failli faire tomber. Thirteen se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui et elle lui sourit.

« Heureuse de vous voir. » dit-elle. Et il lui sourit subrepticement en retour.

Elle scrutait son visage avec attention. Il n'essaya même pas de se dérober, les laissant tous les trois l'observer à loisir. Il campa quelques temps, au milieu de la pièce, avant de se décider à gagner son bureau où ils l'entendirent laisser son sac à dos choir au sol, comme à l'accoutumée. Quand il réapparut, il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt rouge aux emblèmes du Campus de Princeton. Sa maigreur était maintenant saisissante.

Foreman pénétra dans la pièce, des analyses à la main, il faillit percuter House de plein fouet mais stoppa son élan et détailla le médecin, la mâchoire béante.

Ce fut House qui rompit le silence. Il feignit un air agacé :

« Alors pour répondre aux questions : Non, je ne suis pas plus heureux que ça de vous revoir, mais hélas, les meilleures choses ont une fin et croyez moi, j'ai tiré un max de l'assurance de l'hôpital… Je pense même avoir pas mal pompé sur les fonds de solidarité, mais que voulez vous, je sais que ça aide Cuddy à se déculpabiliser. J'ai quand même du refuser un séjour tout frais payé aux Bahamas : il parait que le soleil y cogne dur à cette période de l'année et exposer ma peau de pêche aux radiations, ça aurait été faire preuve d'une imprudente témérité ! »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea en boitant vers la kitchenette, et ouvrit un placard en scrutant l'intérieur.

« Quelqu'un aurait aperçu ma tasse ? Demanda t-il. Vous savez, la rouge ? »

Foreman ramassa quelque chose sur une étagère à sa portée, et vint le tendre à House. C'était la fameuse tasse. House s'en saisit et fronça les sourcils :

« Qui s'en est servi pendant mon absence ? (Il désigna Foreman) Je parie que c'est vous ! Je parie que vous avez squatté le tableau blanc pendant tout ce temps et que vous en avez empêché l'accès aux autres ! Je me trompe ? »

Foreman tiqua et alla s'asseoir, ce qui ne fit que confirmer à House qu'il avait raison. Il prit une expression jubilatoire tandis que Foreman levait les yeux au ciel.

« C'est somme toute bien naturel. Lorsque le mâle alpha quitte la meute, c'est en général le mâle bêta qui prend le relais, il traverse alors une sale période où il doit affirmer coûte que coûte son autorité. Il met au pli les autres mâles, à grand renfort de combats et saillit à tour de bras toutes les femelles présentes… Qui a été mordu ou sailli par Foreman ? Allez ! Racontez moi tout ! »

House, goguenard, s'était versé un café, il revint péniblement vers la table, et y prit place. Taub en profita pour lui tendre le dossier de Debbie, dossier que House snoba.

« On va dire que je ne suis que de passage, dit House en étendant sa jambe et en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise. Je vous prie de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Pour démontrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre les choses en main, il absorba une lampée de café en grimaçant un peu sous l'effet de la chaleur du liquide.

Foreman se leva alors avec un mouvement d'humeur. Il se saisit du marqueur et rajouta un symptôme sur le tableau blanc.

« Troubles de la déglutition »

« C'est stupide, objecta Thirteen. Elle a fait une fausse route tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas forcément une détresse musculaire !

- C'est obligatoirement un symptôme, s'exclama Kutner. Elle s'est étouffée avec un haricot vert !

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! Enchaîna Taub. On n'a rien remarqué d'anormal sur les radios…

- Au stade où nous en sommes, rien ne doit être ignoré ! Trancha Foreman. Je vous demande de considérer que c'est un nouveau symptôme ! »

House, visiblement amusé, détaillait chacun des protagonistes de la scène. Il avait adopté l'attitude d'un gars qui serait épaté par le professionnalisme de ses confrères, mais il ne dupait personne. On devinait que sa posture n'avait rien de bienveillant.

« Sclérodermie ? Hasarda Kutner.

-Guillain Barré ? Surenchérit Taub

- Pourquoi pas des gonocoques, contractés par voie orale ? Osa Thirteen. Elle fait partie de la population dite à risque.

House leva soudain la main et Foreman l'interrogea du menton. L'assistance était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Mon oncle Georgie, le frère de ma maman, il s'est étranglé un jour avec un Donut… Annonça t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Et quinze ans après ça, il est mort, à 45 ans. Ecrasé par un camion qui effectuait une marche arrière un peu brusque. Vous pensez qu'il doit y avoir un rapport de cause à effet, ou alors c'est simplement que Georgie n'a jamais eu de chance ? »

Il s'interrompit alors que Foreman rebouchait le feutre et le lançait rageusement sur la table. Il crut voir Thirteen esquisser un sourire, tandis que Kutner et Taub faisaient profil bas.

« Faites lui une ponction lombaire, souffla Foreman. J'aimerais un examen complet de son LCR. Cytologie et bactériologie. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! »

House se leva en même temps qu'eux, ce qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre. Devant leur air interrogateur, il prit un air faussement agacé.

« Eh quoi ? J'allais simplement faire pipi ! » Protesta t-il.

Et s'emparant de sa canne, il sortit très vite, plantant là les quatre médecins déroutés.

**8**

« Son intervention voulait clairement dire que notre différentiel était à chier ! Glapit Kutner.

- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il l'était ! Rétorqua posément Thirteen.

Taub plissait les yeux, penché sur son microscope. Il écoutait la conversation de ses collègues d'une oreille distraite.

« Il est maigre à faire peur, enchaîna Kutner. Il a tout du type qui ne passera pas l'année. »

Taub retint sa respiration tandis qu'il affinait ses réglages. Thirteen s'affairait plus loin sur la centrifugeuse.

« Au contraire je l'ai trouvé très perspicace et plutôt en forme, protesta t-elle.

- Parce qu'il abondait dans ton sens ! Protesta Kutner. Je m'étonne encore que tu ne perçoives pas ses manœuvres ! Il essaie simplement de te mettre dans sa poche, et c'est plus facile d'attirer la compassion d'une femme, c'est connu.

- Dans ce cas là, il est effectivement très fort, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur. Se forcer à marcher avec une canne, faire deux arrêts cardiaques consécutifs, disparaître deux mois et revenir transformé en sac d'os… Je le trouve remarquablement convaincant dans son rôle de victime ! »

Kutner grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Taub, agacé, les pria alors de cesser de se chamailler :

« Je vous annonce juste comme ça au passage que l'analyse bactériologique ne donne rien… Et à mon sens, c'est bien plus préoccupant que le retour de House ! »


	6. Chapter 6

9

**9**

House pénétra dans la chambre de Debbie. Profondément plongée dans un soap diffusé à la télévision, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il toussota à ses côtés. Elle fit mine d'attraper la télécommande, pour mettre fin à l'épisode. House l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Non, je vous en prie. Aucune visite de médecin au monde ne vaut la peine que l'on se prive d'un des derniers petits plaisirs de la vie ! Je peux repasser si vous voulez ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et elle se contenta de baisser le son.

« Vous êtes ?

- Le Dr House… Celui la même qui a engagé l'équipe de manchots qui s'active en ce moment en coulisse sur votre cas. Vous permettez ?

De sa canne, il désigna un siège, et sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il y prit place.

« Debbie, donc… La grande reine du porno, celle dont la souplesse laisse pantois… Celle qui accompagne nos nuits, nos rêves les plus secrets, nos fantasmes les plus délirants… Déclara t'il avec emphase.

- Vous êtes réellement médecin ? Demanda Debbie inquiète.

- Je n'en suis pas moins homme, rétorqua tranquillement House. Vous pensez que le fait de vous avoir maintes fois vue à l'œuvre sur la petite lucarne fait que je m'octroie certaines libertés ?

Elle rit franchement :

- J'y suis habituée, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Et je préfère mille fois une attitude franche sur le sujet. Dans le fond, des millions de gens font ce que je fais, à la seule différence qu'ils ne sont pas payés pour le faire.

- Oh je doute qu'ils soient aussi exceptionnellement doués que vous pour en faire un métier ! Parole d'aficionado !

Il posa solennellement une main sur son cœur. Debbie rit à nouveau.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être toujours rose, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il prit appui, deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne, et se pencha un peu vers le lit, comme pour recueillir quelques confidences.

- Eh bien, commença Debbie. J'ai du faire certains choix de vie, c'est certain. Renoncer au soutien de mes proches, pour commencer. Au risque de vous surprendre, j'ai eu une éducation très stricte où les aspects sexuels n'étaient jamais abordés. La première fois où j'ai embrassé un garçon, j'ai prié toute une semaine pour ne pas tomber enceinte. Je pense que tous ces tabous autour de moi m'ont fatalement poussée à la transgression…

- Vos parents ? S'enquit House.

- Ils m'ont reniée, répondit Debbie d'une voix incroyablement calme. Et aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure de les comprendre. Je ne leur en veux pas. Ils ont leurs limites et leur droit à défendre leurs valeurs. Je crois que d'une certaine manière la situation me convient bien.

Un sourire pensif éclaira le visage de House.

- Je pense que vous et moi avons cette chose en commun. Nous ne reprochons pas aux humains de se comporter comme tels, dit-il soucieusement. Nous n'attendons pas des autres plus que ce que nous serions nous même capables de leur accorder.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. House s'ébroua, sortit de la vicodine de la poche de son jean trop large, il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme, tandis qu'il engloutissait deux comprimés.

- Question personnelle et purement fortuite, dans le seul but de satisfaire une curiosité morbide : Est-ce que vous avez un petit ami ?

Debbie émit une sorte de gloussement :

- Un seul ? Pourquoi se limiter lorsque le choix est vaste ? Je sors régulièrement avec quelques uns de mes partenaires, et TOUS mes rapports sont protégés, Docteur, dans l'intimité comme à l'écran ! Garantit-elle fièrement. La production exige que nous fassions des sérologies régulières, si j'avais eu le moindre truc embarrassant, ça n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu, croyez moi. »

Il la remercia brièvement, se levant pour prendre congé. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte vitrée, elle l'appela et il se retourna.

« Dr House, puis je me permettre de vous poser une question ?

- Votre état empire et je ne sais pas encore de quel mal vous souffrez, annonça t-il imperturbablement.

Il la vit accuser le choc. Assise contre ses oreillers, elle blêmit et se détourna de lui un court instant. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, il constata que ses yeux étaient restés secs, et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'improbable dignité dont elle faisait preuve, compte tenu des circonstances.

« Ca, je m'en doutais, dit elle d'un ton ferme. En fait, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est qu'est ce qui, selon vous, me démarque des autres actrices de ce milieu. Est-ce que l'aficionado qui sommeille en vous a une explication ?

Son visage s'illumina tandis qu'il demeurait pensif, se creusant non pas pour trouver une réponse, mais comment la formuler. Elle pouffa lorsqu'il plissa les sourcils en se caressant le menton, en une attitude comique. Ce fut sa canne, qui lui sauva la mise, lorsqu'il la pointa franchement sur les seins de Debbie, hilare.

« Je peux affirmer qu'à l'ère où tout ce qui est authentique fout le camps, où le chimique détrône le bio, où le silicone envahit le naturel, vous demeurez Reine de l'exception ! Non seulement vos deux petits roberts sont 100 véritables mais en plus ils détiennent l'apanage de la perfection ! Bonté divine, si vous saviez combien j'ai prié pour que vous ayez une mastose et que vous veniez me les faire voir en consultation ! Mais il faut croire que Dieu est un peu distrait, ces derniers temps… »

Et il sortit, vaguement satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire rougir la jeune femme.


	7. Chapter 7

10

**10**

Cameron et Chase s'octroyaient une pause café, assis sur un banc un peu en retrait du parking de l'hôpital. Nullement dérangés par les va-et-vient incessants des patients, ambulances et voitures de police, ils partageaient le contenu d'un énorme gobelet de capuccino en carton. Chase avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Cameron, et entre deux gorgées, il ne se privait pas de parcourir son visage de petits baisers sonores. Cameron le repoussait d'un air faussement outré. On aurait pu les prendre pour deux étudiants qui se seraient planqués pour se bécoter en cachette.

« Dis moi que tu n'es pas de garde, ce soir ? Demanda Chase à la jeune femme, avec une expression suppliante qui la fit fondre.

Du bout des doigts, elle remit un peu d'ordre dans la tignasse ambrée de son fiancé et frôla au passage son visage avec une infinie tendresse. Son _fiancé_. Cette expression la fit intérieurement sourire. La manière dont leur relation avait commencé n'aurait jamais rien laissé présager d'une telle suite. Et pourtant, Cameron autrefois réticente nageait aujourd'hui en plein bonheur. Chase avait le don d'être là quand il le fallait, tout en respectant sa liberté. Dans le déroulement d'une même journée, il pouvait être amant, confident, protecteur ou confrère, et tous ces rôles, il les menait avec brio. Cameron admirait profondément Chase pour ces raisons là.

- Mes gardes sont affichées sur le réfrigérateur, monsieur l'étourdi ! Lui répondit-elle en lui tirant légèrement l'oreille.

- Le réfrigérateur ? Mais ma bonne dame je ne vais jamais jusque là ! C'est le domaine exclusif des femmes ! »

Elle rit en le traitant de misogyne et approcha son visage du sien pour lui voler un baiser. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit se crisper, il ôta précipitamment son bras de ses épaules et scruta une silhouette qui se rapprochait d'eux. Elle suivit son regard.

« House ! » S'écrièrent ils ensemble.

Il atteignit péniblement le banc en claudiquant. Cameron sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant son état pitoyable. House semblait avoir pris dix ans, ses côtes apparaissaient sous son t-shirt et ses hanches se dessinaient sous son pantalon. Il fit mine de les chasser du banc à coups de canne.

« Petits chenapans ! Vous n'avez donc aucun civisme ? Railla House. C'est à moi, le grand invalide, que revient ce banc dorénavant ! »

Et comme ils lui cédaient la place de bon cœur, House en profita pour arracher le gobelet des mains de Chase.

« Vraiment heureux de vous revoir ! dit Chase avec un large sourire.

Cameron nota l'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux de Chase. En fait, Chase s'effaçait toujours face à House. On aurait dit un gamin confronté à son super héros préféré. Elle en aurait presque été agacée s'il ne s'était pas agit de House, justement. Impossible d'évoquer le diagnosticien sans aborder la fascination qu'il exerçait autour de lui. Elle-même avait fait les frais de ce charisme. Lorsque House arrivait quelque part, il prenait subitement toute la place et il était quasi impossible de ne pas lui accorder toute son attention.

- Je vous cherchais, les enfants ! Leur lança House sur un faux ton de reproche. Oh je me suis bien douté que je vous retrouverais entrain de faire des cochonneries dans un coin… Tout le monde à Princeton a entendu parler du caractère insatiable de Cameron ! Du moins, si personne n'en a encore entendu parler, je vous assure que les rumeurs se répandent aussi vite que l'anthrax !

- Vous avez maigri, constata tristement Cameron, sans prêter attention à ses sarcasmes.

- Vous pas ! Répondit-il en retour. Mais je dois avouer que ces deux trois petits kilos sur votre tour de hanche vous vont à ravir.

- Combien avez-vous perdu ? Insista Cameron, qui avait appris à ne jamais lâcher prise au contact de House.

- Je me suis arrêté de compter à sept. Oh, Chase, puisque nous y sommes, il faudra penser à vous faire expliquer par ce brave Foreman que le noyau ventro-médian de l'hypothalamus ne se trouve vraiment pas très loin du faisceau de Vicq-D'azyr… Vous avez simplement coupé la fonction « appétit » de mon cerveau, en réinitialisant ma mémoire. On ne devrait jamais confier du matériel de pointe à des premières années, ceci dit. Ils font du bon boulot sur les cadavres et les rats, mais quand il s'agit de viande fraîche...

Un pager sonna et Cameron et Chase fouillèrent frénétiquement leurs poches.

- Zut, je dois y aller ! S'exclama Chase. Il fit un signe de main à House, se tourna vers Cameron, hésitant.

- Allez y, embrassez là ! Ironisa le diagnosticien. Je vais juste détourner mon regard une seconde.

Chase se contenta de sourire, et il prit le chemin de son service au pas de course, en lançant un « A ce soir ! » à la cantonade. Cameron le regarda s'éloigner d'un air attendri, puis elle revint prendre place sur le banc, à côté de House, qui suivait aussi Chase des yeux.

« La plupart des couples ne passent pas le cap des trois ans, énonça t-il comme si c'était parole d'évangile. Vous êtes conscients de ce qui vous attend ?

- Vivre seule sans attache ne constituerait pas une alternative plus rassurante, répondit-elle du tac au tac, sans se départir de son sourire. La peur n'a jamais évité le danger.

- Quel discours plein d'amertume ! »

Il vida le contenu du gobelet et appréhenda une poubelle, à quelques mètres du banc. Cameron le regarda évoluer péniblement autour d'elle, en prenant fortement appui sur sa canne. Il se campa à proximité et elle dut lutter intérieurement pour qu'il ne perçoive aucun apitoiement dans le regard qu'elle posait sur lui.

« Vous savez que Wilson revient jeudi ? » Risqua t-elle.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir abordé le sujet. Les yeux de House s'assombrirent tout à coup tandis qu'il scrutait le vide. Sa main gauche fouilla fébrilement la poche de son jean, et – d'un geste entièrement mécanique – il happa deux comprimés. Cet incident ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle comprit qu'elle venait d'ébranler profondément House. Elle se sentit stupide. Elle l'interpella avec douceur :

« House ?

- Je n'en savais rien, merci. Trancha t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et Cameron comprit alors que ce qui la déstabilisait le plus, dans le fond, c'était d'avoir à faire à un House inconnu. Un tout nouveau House qui ne cherchait pas à masquer son désarroi.

- Pas depuis … »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais se détourna un peu, lui offrant le spectacle du profil d'un homme, pâle, diminué, et en proie à une vive émotion. La gorge de Cameron se serra, elle se leva instinctivement et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne chercha pas à fuir le contact. Elle fouillait désespérément en elle pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'ailleurs ? Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit semblait futile et creux. _Vous n'êtes pas responsable, House, vous avez fait votre possible. Wilson a besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Wilson reviendra vers vous, c'est un homme intelligent et vous êtes son ami. Amber n'aurait jamais souhaité que ça se passe ainsi…_

Elle se contenta d'accentuer la pression sur son épaule.

« Ca s'arrangera, House… » Murmura t-elle simplement.

Elle se sentait impuissante, et ce sentiment lui avait toujours été insupportable. House ne lui avait il pas dit un jour qu'elle n'obtenait de satisfaction que dans l'illusion d'être capable réparer le mal ? Lorsqu'elle accrocha à nouveau le regard du diagnosticien, l'extrême douleur qu'elle y décela ne fit qu'accentuer ce sentiment d'échec.

« J'ai du boulot. » Dit-il, comme une excuse.

Ils regagnèrent l'hôpital en silence. Elle calqua son pas sur le sien pour rester le plus possible à ses côtés.


	8. Chapter 8

11

**11**

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fiche ici !

Thirteen, l'oreille vissée à son portable, parcourait précautionneusement l'appartement de Debbie à la recherche d'indices. La voix goguenarde de House lui répondit.

- La question serait plutôt : Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de le faire ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de le faire, à moi ? »

Assis à son bureau à des kilomètres de là, House prit une grande inspiration avant d'allonger confortablement ses jambes. Il réajusta le combiné contre son oreille :

« Mmm… Disons que vous êtes la seule à avoir le profil ! Foreman doit être l'unique spécimen d'afro Américain puritain que je connaisse, il a annihilé tout aspect pulsionnel en lui. Taub ne dupe personne, derrière ses grands airs, il se serait laissé distraire à la tâche !

- Et Kutner ?

- Kutner ne sait pas voir le mal là où il se cache. Simple propension génétique.

- J'ai eu des aventures avec des femmes, cela ne fait pas de moi une personne à l'aise dans tous les milieux dépravés, protesta sèchement Thirteen.

- Cela fait juste de vous quelqu'un qui a une vision plus ouverte de la sexualité. Vous ne risquez pas de glousser hystériquement si vous tombez sur des objets ou des images insolites. Tiens, en parlant de ça, évitez de vous asseoir sur tout ce qui traînerait et aurait une forme oblongue, c'est juste un conseil, railla House.

Accoutumée à l'obscurité de la pièce, Thirteen avançait prudemment au milieu d'un salon… Plutôt basique est propret, contre toute attente.

- Notre reine du porno est une vraie fée du logis… Je vais avoir du mal à dénicher le moindre acarien, j'en ai peur, dit elle à House.

- Tous les vieux mythes se cassent la gueule, décidément, soupira t-il. Allez fouiller sa chambre.

Thirteen se rendit au fond d'un long couloir revêtu d'une tapisserie baroque, elle y trouva sans peine la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Debbie, et y entra.

- J'y suis.

- Pas de miroir au plafond ?

- Non, soupira t-elle après vérification. La pièce est aussi impersonnelle que le reste de la l'appartement.

- Alors aucun doute, c'est bien sa chambre ! Affirma House. Lorsque notre petite pro de la toupie thaïlandaise s'envoie en l'air dans l'intimité, elle aspire à une certaine basicité… Finalement, elle doit être mortellement chiante, à bien y penser… ajouta House, plus pour lui-même que pour Thirteen.

Cette dernière avait atteint la table de nuit dont elle détacha le tiroir et renversa le contenu sur le lit. House en fut avisé par le bruit qu'elle fit en farfouillant dans le tas.

- Vous avez trouvé quoi ? Demanda t-il en se redressant pour pouvoir appuyer ses coudes contre son bureau.

- Quelques préservatifs, et euh… du gel intime à base d'eau.

- Finalement, je ne la trouve plus si authentique que ça, grinça House avec une mimique désappointée. Vous pouvez prélever ?

- C'est fait ! Répondit Thirteen en glissant un échantillon de gel dans l'échantillonneur prévu à cet effet.

- Raflez aussi quelques prophylactiques au passage, n'ayez aucun scrupule, elle les fait passer sur ses frais professionnels !

Ignorant la demande House, Thirteen se dirigea vers le placard qui occupait tout un pan de la pièce. Elle ouvrit à la volée les deux grandes portes coulissantes, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit House inquiet à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je viens d'ouvrir son placard. Il y a là toute sa garde robe et aussi … Sa filmographie complète ! C'est impressionnant, je dirais qu'il y a au bas mot un millier de films… Rangés par ordre alphabétique…

Fascinée, Thirteen parcourait des yeux les rayonnages où s'alignait le nombre ahurissant de DVD.

- Je savais que je ne les avais pas encore tous vus ! S'exclama House. Vous pourriez me communiquer les titres, que je puisse comparer avec ceux que j'ai à la maison ?

- Vous n'aviez qu'à venir le faire vous-même, trancha froidement la jeune femme.

- Au quatrième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur ? Minauda House.

Quelque chose attira le regard de Thirteen, elle se pencha et examina avec attention une pile de fascicules soigneusement rangés et classés par date.

- House ? Je crois que je viens de tomber sur quelque chose de surprenant !

- Annoncez moi qu'elle est vierge, plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner, dit-il d'un ton blasé.

- J'ai trouvé une pile d'exemplaires. Ce sont des publications bibliques émanant directement du 175 Pearl Street, le Bethel de Brooklyn…Il y en a des centaines ! »

Le visage de House s'anima. Il sourit imperceptiblement tandis qu'on devinait à la fixité de son regard qu'une réflexion intense s'opérait en lui. Il demeura pensif un court instant, puis sembla se souvenir de son interlocutrice qui attendait à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Thirteen ?

- Toujours là.

- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un shooting complet de son intérieur. Photographiez tout, ordonna t-il. Même les choses qui vous semblent insignifiantes. Prélevez tout ce que vous pourrez d'organique, et n'oubliez pas les poubelles. Je vous retrouve ce soir. »

Et il raccrocha. Avisant sa balle de tennis posée en équilibre sur un pot à crayons, il s'en empara et la fit aller et venir de manière fluide entre ses paumes, un éclat de satisfaction embrasant le fond de ses prunelles bleu acier.


	9. Chapter 9

12

**12**

Assis dans le couloir encombré de l'hôpital, House observait avec un amusement non feint, Kutner, Taub et Foreman qui s'activaient autour de Debbie. Depuis environ une heure, ils avaient été bippés en urgence par l'infirmière de service. Apparemment quelque chose se machinait, là bas dans la chambre, quelque chose que les trois médecins réunis n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Il posa son menton sur ses deux mains, elles mêmes reposant sur le pommeau de sa canne, plantée entre ses jambes.

Foreman, tournant autour du lit comme un insecte agité, testait sans relâche les réflexes de la patiente. Kutner et Taub restaient là, raides comme des piquets, en apparence sous l'emprise d'un Foreman qui avait anéanti en eux tout esprit d'initiative. « Pathétique ! » murmura House.

Un parfum subtil, le bruissement d'un tissu léger, firent papillonner son attention. Il se sentit observé, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, son regard arrima celui de Cuddy. Un tressaillement involontaire irradia son échine, il ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il comprit instantanément à la gravité de son expression qu'elle devait se trouver là depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait visiblement pris le temps de le détailler, avait sans doute déjà noté les cernes, l'ampleur des vêtements autour de son corps efflanqué. Le simple regard qu'ils échangèrent en dit beaucoup plus long que tous les discours du monde. Elle essuya le coin d'une paupière humide avant de venir vers lui, d'un pas déterminé. Il se leva et déplia gauchement son corps en se maudissant intérieurement de n'être pas capable de plus de sang froid, sur ce coup là.

« Je devrais vous gifler ! Lui murmura t-elle. Mais la façon dont elle lui agrippa la taille trahissait bien d'autres intentions.

- Je pourrais porter plainte, riposta t-il d'une voix neutre, en essayant d'amenuiser l'intensité de son regard. Elle portait encore un de ses décolletés notoires sous sa blouse blanche entrouverte, un décolleté qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à … l'imagination.

- Il a fallu que je croise Cameron ce matin pour apprendre que vous étiez ici ! » Insista t-elle en essayant de mettre le plus de reproche possible dans sa voix.

Leurs prunelles, aux pupilles dilatées, ne se lâchaient pas une seconde. La main que Cuddy posa sur son avant bras y propagea une douce radiation ; il eut soudain beaucoup de peine à mettre ses idées en ordre. Il dut regarder ailleurs pour y parvenir.

« Je suppose que Cameron n'a pas su tenir sa langue, s'enquit-il. Et la façon dont Cuddy baissa la tête lui fit savoir qu'il avait raison

- House… Il faut que nous parlions.

Il émit un petit rire.

- Il me semble que c'est ce que nous faisons !

- Seuls ! Devant un verre ! Précisa t-elle, visiblement embarrassée. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à House.

- C'est que, je suis devenu raisonnable, Cuddy. Je ne bois plus que du lait de soja.

- House… »

Elle le lâcha et laissa choir ses épaules, manifestement irritée. Un voile de contrariété masqua furtivement son regard. Ils demeurèrent silencieux mais proches. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé, planté au beau milieu de ce couloir fréquenté, face à cette femme qui ne cherchait pas à dissimuler l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

Soudain la voix de Wilson résonna en lui : Imbécile, disait-elle. Pourquoi n'est tu pas capable de réagir comme le commun des mortels ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu te tronçonnes toi-même les mains alors que le monde te tend les bras ? Il en fut désarçonné. Il se gratta la nuque en cherchant ses mots. Cuddy, qui avait perçu son malaise, demeurait en attente, pendue à ses lèvres, avec une attention mêlée de bienveillance. Il nota que les yeux de la jeune femme s'humectaient imperceptiblement et déglutit avec peine.

« Cuddy… Entama t-il péniblement d'une voix sourde.

Ils furent brutalement interrompus par Foreman qui vint les rejoindre. Il sortait de la chambre de Debbie. Son apparence hypertendue ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ce fut Cuddy qui, reprenant ses esprits, s'enquit très professionnellement de la santé de la patiente.

- Elle se plaint de raideurs de la nuque, marmonna Foreman. J'ai trouvé son abdomen un peu distendu, et nous allons l'examiner par IRM.

Il lui tendit un formulaire d'autorisation d'examen, elle s'en empara et le signa, sortant un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa blouse.

- Toujours rien de probant ? demanda t-elle à Foreman.

- Rien encore… Nous attendrons les résultats de l'IRM avant de nous lancer dans un nouveau différentiel. (Il se tourna vers House) Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Thirteen ?

- Je l'ai envoyée faire quelques analyses au labo, répondit House. Ne comptez pas sur elle ce soir, elle va être assez occupée.

Foreman s'anima.

- J'aurais vraiment apprécié que vous m'en parliez avant, House, protesta t-il vivement. J'avais besoin d'elle à l'IRM !

- Vous avez déjà deux médecins qui s'en chargent ! S'écria House, perdant quelque peu son calme. Il s'était exprimé un peu plus fort que nécessaire, il sentit que Cuddy frôlait discrètement le dos de sa main, le rappelant à l'ordre, tandis que les regards des passants convergeaient vers eux dans le couloir.

Foreman le dévisagea, une colère sourde montait en lui.

- Trois avis valent mieux que deux ! VOUS devriez savoir ça ! Rétorqua t-il d'un ton sec et condescendant.

- Je le sais, en effet, répondit House d'un ton glacial. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous ce soir et assisterez à l'examen avec Kutner et Taub.

Le visage de Foreman se contracta. Cuddy le vit enfoncer profondément ses poings dans ses poches pour en cacher la crispation involontaire. Il l'interrogea d'un coup d'oeil, mais d'un haussement d'épaules elle démontra qu'elle n'interviendrait pas dans l'affaire. Le diagnosticien n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était revenu subitement calme et mesurait Foreman du regard. Leur posture évoquait deux prédateurs prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

- Ah, et puis, j'avais oublié de le préciser, rajouta impassiblement House. C'est un ordre. »

Il avait soigneusement détaché chaque syllabe, l'intonation volontairement employée avait des accents de provocation. Cuddy, craignant une altercation en public, mit elle-même fin au face à face des deux hommes. Entraînant Foreman par le bras, elle le dirigea vers la machine à café. House demeura seul, immobile dans le couloir, l'esprit animé par une foule de pensées contradictoires.


	10. Chapter 10

13

**13**

Cuddy ouvrit à la volée la porte de son cabinet, qu'elle claqua sans ménagement lorsque Foreman l'eut précédée dans la pièce. Il portait un gobelet de café dont il avait ôté le couvercle et veillait surtout à ne rien renverser.

Cuddy atteignit son bureau d'un pas vif, elle croisa les bras et fit face au médecin. Elle eut le temps de presser une touche de son téléphone, et lorsqu'elle atteignit le standard, elle ordonna d'un ton péremptoire à n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

« Pouvez vous me répéter ici ce que vous venez de me dire ? Demanda t-elle à Foreman, et l'intonation de sa voix était tout sauf affable.

Foreman, visiblement mal à l'aise, piqua du nez dans le gobelet. Il essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de la doyenne.

« Je … Bafouilla t-il. Je suis venu vous demander au nom de l'équipe et de moi même de rédiger une lettre au Conseil d'Administration.

- Pour quel motif ? Requit Cuddy en posant ses mains sur son bureau. Ses ongles y pianotèrent nerveusement.

- Nous demandons à ce que mon statut et mes responsabilités au sein du département de diagnostic fassent l'objet d'une révision, avança Foreman, l'air fort peu sûr de lui.

- « Nous » ? Pointa Cuddy, ironisant presque.

- Kutner, Taub et moi-même, précisa Foreman.

- Les mâles se serrent les coudes, c'est logique… Qu'en pense Thirteen ?

- Elle… Ne partage pas notre avis. » Répondit Foreman, évasif.

Cuddy se laissa aller sur son siège et scruta le jeune médecin, qui, par pur mimétisme venait de s'asseoir face à elle, d'un regard glacial.

« Que reprochez vous à House, à part, bien sûr, le fait d'être revenu à son poste, _aujourd'hui _ ?

Elle avait volontairement haussé la voix sur ce dernier mot. Foreman leva une main en guise de protestation.

- Notre décision était bien antérieure au retour de House ! Argua t-il. Nous savions qu'il ne pouvait plus recouvrer totalement, après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Son attitude durant le différentiel de ce matin n'a fait que confirmer nos craintes !

- Ah ? Et comment s'est il comporté durant ce différentiel ? Demanda Cuddy, toujours sur la défensive, et aussi, ouvertement acerbe. A-t-il dansé nu sur la table ? A-t-il chanté une tyrolienne ?

- Il était… ailleurs, inefficace, exposa Foreman en cherchant ses mots. Il s'est clairement moqué de notre manière de procéder. Il nous a même empêchés de mener à bien notre…

Cuddy le coupa, sans vergogne.

- Etait-il plus cinglant qu'à l'ordinaire ? Ou bien avait il des raisons de l'être ? »

Foreman ne trouva rien à répondre. Un silence à couper au couteau s'ensuivit. Cuddy croisa les jambes et se cala dans son siège. Lorsqu'elle commença son discours, le ton employé était sans appel.

« Bien sûr, je n'approuve pas du tout votre manière de procéder, Foreman. Pour ma part, je n'y vois que des manigances d'adolescents s'exerçant à faire leur tout premier putsch au Conseil de classe ! Je trouve ça pathétique et déplacé… (Foreman cilla.) Ce qui est marrant, la plupart du temps, c'est que ce sont précisément ceux qui réclament le pouvoir à corps et à cris qui sont incapables d'en assumer les responsabilités, mon expérience me l'a maintes fois démontré… Mais c'est un autre débat, dit elle avec un geste évasif.

Elle s'empara d'un stylo et le mordilla pensivement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, et enchaîna :

- Les protocoles m'interdisent de vous refuser cette requête, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je vais y accéder. En revanche, en tant que co-signataire, je dois m'assurer à tout prix du bien fondé de la réclamation… Alors voici comment je vais procéder : Je viendrai assister au prochain différentiel, et je n'y serai pas seule. Je prends la responsabilté de faire venir, à charge de témoins, des médecins compétents dans le domaine. Nous n'interviendrons en aucune façon lors du diagnostic, nous nous poserons là et vous observerons à l'œuvre. S'il s'avérait que House était inopérant, nous prendrions les mesures nécessaires de manière collégiale pour nommer un autre chef du département. Est- ce que j'ai été claire ? »

Foreman hocha la tête, d'un air grave. Cuddy le dévisagea avec sévérité.

« J'ose juste espérer que vous ne me ferez pas perdre mon temps. A quelle heure pensez vous mettre en place ce nouveau différentiel ?

- Je n'ai encore aucun élément de réponse, mais probablement tard dans la nuit, ou tôt demain matin…

- Nous y serons, affirma Cuddy.

- Je vous en remercie… » Murmura solennellement Foreman avant de prendre congé.


	11. Chapter 11

14

**14**

Les yeux gonflés et rougis par le manque de sommeil, Kutner, Taub et Thirteen s'accordaient une courte pause dans la salle de repos allouée aux médecins. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin, et leurs nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Kutner et Thirteen s'avachirent sur le sofa. Taub se rendit dans le coin cuisine, et employa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à se préparer un sandwich.

« On attend quoi ? Demanda Kutner en se frottant les yeux.

- On attend que Foreman se décide enfin à nous renvoyer chez nous, répondit Thirteen en baillant. Elle souleva son fessier pour dégager le plaid sur lequel elle s'était assise, et le déploya sur ses jambes.

- Ou bien qu'il nous bippe pour un nouveau différentiel ! Ajouta Taub en taillant rageusement une tranche de salami.

- C'est stupide, la patiente est stable et ça pourrait attendre demain ! Protesta Kutner. Et se laissant aller sur le dossier du canapé, il ferma les yeux.

- Stable ? Releva Thirteen. Elle est arrivée avec une HTA de stade 2, elle en est maintenant au stade 3, présente une arythmie aléatoire, s'étouffe avec tout ce qu'elle avale et sa nuque est soudée à ses épaules…

- Je voulais simplement dire que ses jours ne sont pas en danger ! Soupira Kutner avec humeur, les paupières résolument closes.

- Elle développe un nouveau symptôme par tranche de six heures, et on n'a toujours rien trouvé… A ce train là, qui pourrait dire dans quel état elle sera demain ! Marmonna Taub qui s'acharnait à ouvrir un pot de ketchup.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut entrecoupé que par leurs souffles profonds et abattus.

- Ca pourrait être psychosomatique ! Osa Kutner, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par une révélation divine.

Thirteen laissa échapper un petit rire, qui ressemblait plus à une plainte, compte tenu de son état de fatigue.

- N'oublie surtout pas d'en parler à House ! Ironisa t-elle. Et j'aimerais être là, quand tu le feras…

- House est inexistant sur ce cas là ! Protesta Taub en glissant une serviette en papier dans le col de sa chemise. House est rentré chez lui pour dormir tandis que Foreman est entrain de perdre la boule à l'IRM.

- House a rencontré la patiente… Protesta faiblement Thirteen.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est allé mater ses seins ? Répondit Kutner. Vous pensez que la taille de son bonnet sera un facteur décisif du diagnostic ?

Foreman coupa court à toute spéculation. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, tous tressaillirent et reprirent contenance. Le médecin les toisa un court instant avant de pousser un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Le différentiel commence dans moins d'une heure, annonça t-il. Ca vous laisse un peu de temps pour une sieste.

Il fit mine de tourner les talons. Puis il se ravisa. Tout, dans l'ensemble de son attitude, exprimait la déroute.

- D'autres confrères seront de la partie, n'en soyez pas surpris. »

Et il les planta là, les laissant tous trois parfaitement réveillés et en proie à de vives interrogations.


	12. Chapter 12

15

**15**

« Le Docteur House ne devrait plus tarder. » Annonça Cuddy sans se départir de son calme.

Assise dans la salle de différentiel, elle regarda nerveusement sa montre. Cela faisait près d'une heure que tous les intervenants avaient été prévenus par le standard de l'hôpital. Elle avait fait le nécessaire, la veille, pour que ses confrères conviés en urgence, puissent être logés dans des hôtels à proximité de Plainsboro et pour faciliter leur déplacement nocturne, un véhicule avec chauffeur avait été mis à disposition de chacun.

Une demi douzaine d'intervenants l'encadrait donc, autour de la table rectangulaire. Parmi eux on notait de nombreuses pointures de la médecine nord-américaine, des membres d'honneur et des professeurs de chaires de divers groupements hospitaliers de Princeton, mais aussi des états voisins. Dans la crainte qu'on ne l'accuse d'avoir intentionnellement réuni des participants enclins à être complaisants avec House, elle avait volontairement ratissé large et s'était proprement assurée qu'aucun des protagonistes n'ait un jour côtoyé le diagnosticien. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures au téléphone à régler les détails des voyages, avait dû user de beaucoup de diplomatie pour exposer le caractère particulier et confidentiel de la requête, tout cela sans desservir House. L'idée de mettre ce dernier sur la sellette lui donnait la nausée.

Seulement voilà, pensa t-elle en adressant un sourire enjoué à la cantonade, House n'était pas encore là. House accusait une bonne demi heure de retard ; fait qui n'aurait inquiété personne en temps normal mais qui pouvait s'avérer particulièrement pénalisant aujourd'hui.

Foreman, Kutner, Thirteen et Taub avaient pris place sur leurs chaises, dans l'espace rendu un peu plus à l'étroit qu'à l'accoutumée. Pour se donner une contenance, sans doute, ils demeuraient silencieux, plongés dans le dossier de la patiente éparpillé sur la table, impressionnés par ceux qui s'en trouvaient à l'autre bout, l'ensemble des « honorables », à l'attitude digne et à la chevelure grisonnante, qui posait sur eux un regard à la fois flegmatique et austère. « Ils doivent revivre leur soutenance de thèse », se prit à penser Cuddy, qui elle-même n'en menait pas large. Elle pianota nerveusement sur la table.

Le bruit d'une porte poussée sans ménagement les fit tous légèrement sursauter. House, venait de faire brutalement irruption dans son bureau qui jouxtait la salle de diagnostic. Tous se retournèrent pour l'observer. Appuyé sur sa canne mais marchant d'un pas néanmoins vif, les écouteurs de son Ipod vissés sur les oreilles, vêtu d'un blouson de moto, casque et sac à dos sous le bras, il fredonnait les paroles d'un titre des Stones.

_Please allow me to introduce myself; I'm a man of wealth and taste._

Leur tournant le dos, il jeta son casque sur le sol, et son sac, effectuant un salto parfait, suivit le même trajet. Il ôta ensuite son blouson qu'il plaça sur le dossier de son siège de bureau. Il portait une chemise bleue azur, d'une coupe classique, dans laquelle il semblait flotter. Tout laissait également à penser qu'il avait dormi avec. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de ne pas être plus rigoureux et soucieux de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il était vêtu et se comportait comme un adolescent qui serait rentré d'une bringue tardive et arrosée.

_Pleased__ to __meet__you__, __hope__you__guess__my__name__ !_

Il avait conservé son Ipod sur lui, les fils des écouteurs sortaient d'une des poches latérales de sa chemise, mais lorsqu'il leur fit face pour les rejoindre, les paroles moururent sur ses lèvres, ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle le vit fouiller ses poches pour couper le son de la musique.

« Dr House ? Dit-elle d'un ton aussi affable que possible. Des confrères de passage ont tenu à vous prêter main forte pour ce cas intéressant… Ils m'ont fait la demande expresse d'assister au différentiel, et j'ai pensé que vous en apprécieriez l'initiative… »

Elle perdit soudain contenance. La façon dont les yeux de House accrochèrent les siens lui sommait clairement de cesser de mentir. Il parcourut rapidement la salle du regard, scannant chaque individu présent, et un sourire pernicieux éclaira son visage lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur Foreman. Ce dernier toussota et s'agita sur son siège. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve et penser qu'il marcherait ! » Songea Cuddy en mordillant anxieusement ses lèvres. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, House avait toujours eu cette faculté paranormale à déceler vos pensées les plus profondes, à lire en vous à livre ouvert, et rien ne lui échappait jamais bien longtemps… Son regard se reporta sur Cuddy et les membres du gratin présents, il les salua du menton, sans se départir de son inquiétant sourire.

« J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru un court instant que je venais assister à une conférence nocturne de gérontologie clinique ! » dit-il d'un ton mordant.

Elle se redressa, affreusement gênée, et entreprit les présentations. Les membres se levaient brièvement de leur chaise, à tour de rôle, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les nommait, et House ne prenait même pas la peine de bouger pour venir leur serrer la main. Elle continua, imperturbable.

« … Et voici le Dr Parker, maître d'enseignement et de recherche au département d'infectiologie de l'hôpital d'Abington, en Pennsylvanie, également membre d'honneur de la Société Américaine de Chirurgie Vasculaire…

- Dr Parker ? s'écria House, une lueur d'intérêt animant ses yeux.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, humblement, tandis que House, bousculant les autres membres présents, venait lui serrer chaleureusement la main par-dessus la table.

- J'ai tellement apprécié votre dernier article dans la Gazette… « L'endocardite infectieuse du lapin » ! Surtout la petite illustration avec Bugs Bunny, je l'ai trouvée très astucieuse !

Il y eut un blanc. Il était impossible de savoir si House plaisantait ou non. Du moins, il était impossible de le deviner pour qui ne le connaissait pas. La doyenne déglutit avec peine en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

House, visiblement satisfait, contourna la table en claudiquant et tira un siège entre Thirteen et Kutner. Ce détail alerta Cuddy.

« Dr House ? Nous vous attendions pour vous assister dans la _direction du diagnostic ! _L'interpella t-elle sans se départir de son calme olympien.

Elle avait légèrement accentué ces derniers mots, en plantant son regard dans celui du diagnosticien. Il conserva son attitude enjouée, sortant son Ipod de sa poche, il afficha un sourire éclatant :

- Dr Cuddy, croyez bien que toutes ces attentions sont loin de me laisser insensible ! Mais nous savons tous ici qu'il ne s'agit plus de moi, non ? Place aux jeunes, place au sang neuf de la Médecine de pointe de notre cher pays ! J'ai la chance d'avoir à mes côtés le dernier cri high tech en la matière, et je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de leur voler la vedette. Laissez les faire leurs preuves, laissez les démontrer à quel point ils ont su tirer profit de notre enseignement !

Tendant un bras par-dessus la table, il désigna Foreman.

- Levez vous, grand nigaud ! C'est votre grand jour ! Démontrez à cette bande de vieux croûtons que malgré votre couleur, vous n'êtes pas le chaînon manquant entre le singe et l'homme ! Faites regretter à nos ancêtres de ne pas avoir ramassé eux-mêmes le coton à la main ! »

Chacun avait cessé de respirer, sauf House évidemment. Il avait entreprit de faire une petite pelote avec le fil de son Ipod et s'y appliquait exagérément. Cuddy manqua de se laisser choir sur la table ; son coude, lorsqu'elle s'agita, en heurta le plateau avec un bruit sourd. Les regards abasourdis des honorables médecins présents convergèrent entre elle et Foreman. Kutner fixait le sol comme s'il souhaitait y voir une faille s'ouvrir pour s'y engouffrer, Taub toussotait péniblement, Thirteen maintenait ses bras croisés comme si elle souhaitait établir un rempart entre elle et le reste du monde.

« Foreman… euh, levez vous ! Bredouilla Cuddy d'un ton résigné.

Elle lança un regard meurtrier à House, mais soit il ne le vit pas, soit il était vraiment préoccupé par l'idée de plier à la perfection les écouteurs de son jouet. « J'ai été folle, pensa t-elle. Folle de lui avoir accordé une confiance inconsidérée. Il vient de prouver à la face du monde qu'il a définitivement perdu la tête. »

Foreman, le visage décomposé, se leva et s'avança vers le tableau blanc tel un robot. Il inspira expira plusieurs fois en regardant solennellement l'assistance. Joignant les mains, il en fit plusieurs fois craquer ses jointures, puis sortant un feutre de sa blouse, il prit parole :

« Une jeune femme nous a été adressée hier matin, par les urgences. Elle se présente dans notre service avec une HTA de stade 2, aux valeurs limites de 179/109. Nous évaluons, compte tenu de l'âge et de la bonne santé de la patiente, que les risques encourus sont modérés… Néanmoins, la patiente présente des saignements nasaux importants, dus à la rupture de vaisseaux périphériques. Nous pratiquons donc un doppler, qui ne nous donnera aucune indication. Des examens sanguins et une échographie cardiaque ne nous seront pas plus utiles. Nous la plaçons donc sous holter et lui administrons du Benazepril. »

House bailla, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tous cillèrent vers lui, et, avec l'expression d'un enfant pris en faute, il masqua sa bouche. Foreman, décontenancé, eut du mal à reprendre. Cuddy l'y encouragea avec un regard obligeant.

« Six heures après son admission, la patiente présentait d'autres symptômes. Nous notons des arythmies cardiaques et une bradycardie. Malgré la monothérapie, sa tension a atteint un seuil critique, supérieur à 180/110. La température corporelle est élevée… Nous ne relevons aucun trouble asymptomatique dans l'activité cardiaque. Un examen sanguin plus poussé nous indique que la créatinine est normale…

- Vous allez passer votre temps à énumérer les symptômes qu'elle n'a pas ? Ironisa brutalement House.

Foreman lui lança un regard excédé.

- Je ne fais qu'énumérer les examens pratiqués ! Je me dois d'être le plus clair possible pour…

House l'interrompit à nouveau, désignant d'un geste vague les médecins qui entouraient Cuddy :

- Pour eux ? Mais eux s'en fichent, mon pauvre Foreman ! Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir qu'ils ne sont pas ici pour ces raisons là, non ? D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas été si explicite que ça ! C'est le fait d'avoir à faire à de vieux conservateurs coincés qui vous inhibe au point de vous empêcher de dire que notre patiente est une star du porno ? »

Il se tourna vers Thirteen, sans tenir compte de la légère rumeur qui enflait derrière son dos.

« Donnez moi les clichés que je vous avais demandé. » Ordonna t-il

Un des médecins, offusqué, avait fait mine de se lever pour quitter la salle, Cuddy tenta de s'excuser au nom de House à voix basse. L'homme se rassit avec un mouvement d'humeur, mais tout en lui indiquait qu'il le faisait contre son gré. Il dévisageait House avec une expression furieuse et stupéfaite, comme s'il avait à faire à un aliéné.

Fouillant dans sa poche, Thirteen sortit une carte SD qu'elle tendit à House. Sans se soucier des regards braqués sur lui, il inséra la carte dans son Ipod et accéda au menu visionnage.

« Continuez, Foreman ! Supplia Cuddy qui ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Mais Foreman avait perdu les pédales. Il demeura un instant les bras ballants, puis, semblant se ressaisir, il décapsula le feutre, il aligna d'une écriture appliquée les symptômes sur le tableau :

_HTA 3_

_Bradycardie_

_Température_

_Dysphagie_

- Je suppose que la dysphagie vous a orientés vers une atteinte cérébrale ? Relança Cuddy, désespérée.

Foreman ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer House qui, impassible, faisait joujou avec son Ipod.

- La ponction lombaire a écarté cette éventualité, répondit alors Thirteen, du plus posément qu'elle put.

- Au vu des examens pratiqués, nous songeons surtout à une série de spasmes laryngés sans rapport avec une atteinte plus profonde. Conclut rapidement Taub, accourant à la rescousse.

- Nous avons aussi noté une légère hypertonie… Rajouta Kutner tentant de relancer le diagnostic.

Maniant sans relâche l'appareil électronique, House faisait défiler rapidement les photos. Il semblait totalement déconnecté du reste de la salle, nota Cuddy alarmée. Elle le vit se concentrer soudain, fouiller ses poches et en sortir un tube de Vicodine, dont il goba deux comprimés. Elle espéra que ce geste avait échappé aux médecins notoires qui l'entouraient, mais un bref coup d'œil à la cantonade annihila tout certitude. Au-delà des mimiques entendues, des sourcils froncés, des regards graves, on devinait la volonté des notables d'afficher ouvertement toute l'aversion que leur inspirait House. Ce dernier ne semblait pas en faire plus de cas que ça, et cela révolta intérieurement la doyenne. Elle le savait brillant, s'était battue mainte fois pour lui, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle aurait aimé lui arracher le baladeur des mains et lui passer un savon, comme on le fait parfois à l'encontre d'un adolescent dont les résultats scolaires dégringolent. Elle secoua la tête avec amertume : House était grillé, House avait lâché l'affaire…La mort d'Amber, l'abandon de Wilson, tout cela avait finalement eu raison de cet homme qu'on pensait jusqu'alors individualiste et froid. Perdue dans l'observation du diagnosticien, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il était entrain de traverser, mais elle chassa bien vite ses pensées, de peur que ses yeux ne se voilent à nouveau. Elle allait bientôt devoir licencier cet homme, à l'allure dépenaillée, aux cheveux en bataille, cet homme dont l'aspect peu soigné trahissait la souffrance intérieure, et cette idée la bouleversait.

Foreman, les yeux baissés, tripotait nerveusement le feutre. L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle avait maintenant les yeux braqués sur le tableau blanc et tous réfléchissaient intensément.

Le docteur Parker, assis à la droite de Cuddy, leva alors la main vers Foreman.

« Certains syndromes méningés sont indécelables à leur point de départ, avança t-il d'un ton docte. Pour déceler un spasme artériel précoce un examen à l'angio-scanner serait de rigueur.

Foreman remercia le vieil homme du regard. Tandis que Thirteen s'agitait sur sa chaise.

- Pourquoi pas une afibrinogénémie congénitale ? Proposa t-elle. Lors de l'analyse biologique, nous avons omis de pratiquer un test immunologique et…

Le Dr Parker émit un petit rire sec et cassant :

- Mademoiselle ?

- Thirteen, répondit-elle aussi sèchement que possible.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle Thirteen ? Vous appuieriez votre diagnostic sur le simple fait d'un saignement spontané ?

Le ton paternaliste employé par l'antique professeur ne dupait personne. Il se moquait ouvertement de la jeune doctoresse. Perdant un peu de son assurance, elle croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est alors que la voix forte de House tonna dans la pièce.

- Son raisonnement n'est pas plus stupide que le votre, qui vous basez uniquement sur quelques signes végétatifs purement aléatoires !

Il posa l'Ipod sur la table et lança un regard noir au vieil homme, avant de rajouter d'un ton mordant :

- A la seule différence que vous avez le privilège de l'âge, quelques titres et quelques expériences supplémentaires. Ce qui vous confère d'être écouté lorsque vous avancez des théories aussi fumeuses soient elles. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant d'avancer un diagnostic sur un humain, quel qu'il soit, j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille renoncer d'abord à exercer sur des rongeurs !

Le visage de Parker s'empourpra, il serra convulsivement un poing tremblotant et se tourna vers Cuddy, lui demandant de manière implicite d'exercer son autorité et faire cesser cette pagaille. Cuddy, excédée, se leva :

- House ! Je ne tolérerai pas ça ici ! Vos attaques sont totalement gratuites et déplacées ! Il vous est facile de critiquer vos confrères alors que vous n'avez pas tenté une seule fois depuis que vous êtes ici de nous faire partager vos propres lumières ! S'exclama t-elle furibonde.

House se leva aussi, il posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et se pencha le plus possible vers l'assistance, et particulièrement vers Cuddy. Lorsqu'il parla - ou plutôt hurla – il était devenu méconnaissable, comme possédé.

- Parce que ce différentiel m'emmerde ! Vos manigances m'emmerdent ! Et cette équipe aussi m'emmerde !

Stupéfaits, ils le regardèrent empoigner sa canne et faire le tour de la table. Il venait d'adopter l'attitude d'un dément, d'entrer dans une de ses rares mais légendaires colères. Il s'approcha péniblement de Foreman, et lui arracha le feutre des mains. Ce dernier ne broncha pas tandis que le diagnosticien le pointait avec l'objet en une attitude menaçante :

- Vous voulez ma place ? Méritez la, Nom de Dieu ! Il vous faudra briller d'autant plus que vous êtes noir, Foreman ! Le dernier homme noir qui « avait un rêve » et a osé le proclamer haut et fort est mort assassiné ! Il vous faudra proclamer encore plus haut et plus fort, si vous voulez tenir la route !

Il pointa alors le marqueur sur Taub, et, mettant infiniment de mépris dans sa voix :

- Vous n'aurez pas ma place non plus ! Rugit-il. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que vous fassiez de vraies études de médecine… Mais, plasticien, mon pauvre vieux ! Vous êtes mal barré …

Il avisa Kutner, qui, se protégeant de l'orage enfonça profondément sa tête entre ses épaules :

- Kutner, c'est définitivement non ! Il y a décidément trop de Gandhi en vous ! Et à ce sujet, tiens, allez expliquer à Foreman qu'œil pour œil est une loi qui finirait par rendre le monde aveugle !

Enfin, il se tourna vers Thirteen. Sa voix s'était imperceptiblement radoucie mais la colère, plus sourde, y demeurait bien présente :

- Thirteen, vous pourriez en avoir l'étoffe, quant à vous, mais vous n'en avez pas le décolleté… Il vous faudra en prendre de la graine sur notre chère doyenne ! Plaisanta t-il d'un ton moqueur en pointant son marqueur sur la poitrine de Cuddy.

- House, protesta Cuddy.

Elle ne put aller plus loin, totalement dépassée par les événements et par l'image déplorable qu'offrait House à l'ensemble du gratin présent. Elle avait maintenant honte, ne maîtrisait plus la situation, et avait abandonné l'idée même de le tenter, tant le comportement du diagnosticien était devenu effrayant et grotesque.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Thirteen du regard et cette dernière le toisait en retour, d'un œil interrogateur et alarmé.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ce que je vous avais demandé de faire. Dit-il rudement.

- J'ai analysé les contenus de son réfrigérateur et de ses poubelles, répondit-elle, sûre de ses actes.

- Vous ne réfléchissez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez, s'écria t-il d'un ton tranchant. Je vous avais clairement demandé d'analyser toutes les matières organiques de l'appartement !

Elle baissa la tête, se perdit dans ses pensées, l'air visiblement peu sûr d'elle.

- Ne cherchez pas ! Vous ne l'avez pas fait, coupa t-il.

Il désigna Kutner, Taub et Foreman d'un geste large.

- Quant à vous tous, si vous aviez été moins préoccupés par votre coup d'état, vous auriez pu simplement vous intéresser aux symptômes. (Il fit tapoter le marqueur contre le tableau blanc) Le corps de rêve de cette femme n'a jamais cessé de nous dire ce qui n'allait pas mais il faut croire que c'était bien secondaire à vos yeux…

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Tous les protagonistes, stupéfaits, accusèrent la dernière remarque de House, n'osant y croire. Il se tenait debout devant eux, campé bien droit, il les toisait d'un air hautain et supérieur. Foreman avait fini par reculer imperceptiblement pour regagner sa chaise. House semblait les dominer de sa hauteur, de son savoir et de son immense charisme. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont il captait l'attention de l'assistance, par sa seule présence et le pouvoir de ses mots.

Prenant appui sur sa canne, il tourna les talons et gagna la porte vitrée de la salle de différentiel.

- Où allez vous ? Demanda Cuddy éplorée.

- Je vais poser un diagnostic, répondit il posément. S'il y a des médecins présents dans l'assemblée, qu'ils me suivent. »

Et il sortit, sans même leur accorder un regard.


	13. Chapter 13

16

**16**

Le groupe retrouva House dans la chambre de Debbie, à peine éclairée par les veilleuses entourant son lit. Cette dernière, légèrement sédatée, y dormait à poings fermés. House se tenait debout au pied du lit, ses mains jointes sur le pommeau de sa canne, il était plongé dans une minutieuse observation de la jeune femme, et lorsqu'il vit débarquer le rassemblement important de médecins, posant vivement un doigt sur ses lèvres closes, il leur fit signe d'être aussi silencieux que possible.

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de noter combien la situation était comique. Tous étaient à la botte du diagnosticien. L'ensemble des honorables praticiens faisait maintenant profil bas, tous se pliaient à la moindre des volontés de cet individu dont le rasage négligé, la chemise douteuse et le tempérament fantasque et provocateur, n'étaient pourtant pas des détails enclins à inspirer confiance.

House désigna un angle de la pièce, un peu dégagé, leur signifiant, par la même occasion, qu'ils devaient s'y regrouper afin de ne pas le gêner. Lorsqu'ils s'exécutèrent, il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Se tournant à demi vers la patiente, il parla d'une voix dosée, suffisamment forte pour se faire entendre de tous, mais pas trop non plus, pour ne pas réveiller Debbie. Cuddy trouva cette attention surprenante, venant de House, lui qui ne ménageait jamais personne.

« Ce corps de rêve, messieurs, commença t-il en désignant Debbie, ce corps aux courbes généreuses appelant les désirs les plus fous, cette peau douce délicatement bronzée, cette chute de rein si souple, capable de prendre des poses admirablement obscènes, ces…

- House, l'interrompit Cuddy avec un soupir las, alors que des toussotements embarrassés résonnaient un peu partout autour d'eux.

- Votre tour viendra, Cuddy, laissez moi en finir avec elle ! »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il reprenait, mélodramatique:

« Que ce corps ne vous berne pas, messieurs ! Aussi attirant soit il, il abrite une dissimulatrice ! Rien d'exceptionnel, me direz vous… D'une part, tout le monde ment, et d'autre part, c'est un trait commun à toutes les femmes. Les emballages les plus attrayants dissimulent en général le mensonge, et j'en ai eu encore confirmation cette nuit.

Il se tourna vers Cuddy et lui adressa un regard faussement sévère, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais qui fut perçu par tous. La doyenne sourcilla.

Il se rapprocha du lit, se pencha légèrement vers Debbie, et posant sa main sur son épaule, la secoua sans brusquerie. Elle ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés sur House, qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez été une adepte de Jéhovah, avant de vous mettre à forniquer à tort et à travers sur des kilomètres de pellicule ? Demanda t-il tout de go à la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa sur son séant, arrangea un peu sa chevelure du bout des doigts, puis apercevant l'effervescence qui régnait dans sa chambre, ouvrit de grands yeux hébétés :

- Mais qu'est ce que …

- Contentez vous de me répondre ! Trancha House sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas une chose avec laquelle je suis très à l'aise, répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

House fit claquer sa main libre sur sa cuisse, en un geste excédé :

- Mais chaque détail a son importance ! S'écria t-il avec fougue. Comme par exemple songer que TOUT ce qui est organique ne se tartine pas forcément sur une tranche de pain ou sur le visage, ou bien sur les parties intimes… _Le moindre bouquet de roses négligemment posé sur une table de salon peut parfois receler des mystères surprenants_ !

Tout en parlant, il s'était retourné vers Thirteen. Celle-ci, prise en faute, baissa la tête, tandis qu'on devinait qu'une réflexion intense s'opérait en elle. House la fusilla du regard et s'approcha de Debbie, sortant un abaisse langue de la poche de son jean.

- Ouvrez la bouche, petite cochonne ! » Ordonna t-il en se penchant.

Nouveaux toussotements confus dans la pièce, le Professeur Parker eut une expression indignée, que Cuddy, absorbée ne remarqua même pas. Debbie s'exécuta, après une brève hésitation. House lui enfonça alors sans ménagement la spatule de bois au fond de la gorge.

Ce qui survint alors dépassa tout entendement : Là où n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué aurait eu l'automatisme de vouloir recracher, la jeune femme crispa convulsivement les maxillaires autour de l'objet, en une sorte de rictus effrayant. Elle se mit à gémir, en même temps que la grimace horrible ne cessait de croître et déformer son visage, les lèvres retroussées découvrant les deux rangées de ses dents. Elle était manifestement consciente et terrifiée de ne pas être en mesure d'expulser la spatule, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire ne semblaient plus lui répondre.

Inquiétés, Thirteen et Foreman firent un pas en avant. House les arrêta d'un geste. Une moue satisfaite au coin des lèvres, il regardait tranquillement le spectacle de Debbie se débattant :

« C'est marrant, non, comme réflexe ? Certes c'est un peu invalidant pour la suite de sa carrière, mais c'est fun !

- House ! S'écria Cuddy sur un ton de reproche. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée des vieux médecins. Tous échangeaient à voix basse, partageant impressions et indignation.

- Elle ne souffre pas ! Dit House d'une voix forte – et les murmures stoppèrent net.

Il enchaîna :

- C'est un simple trismus, bande d'idiots ! Oh, mais peut être que vous n'avez jamais abordé le trismus quand vous avez passé votre brevet de sauveteur ?

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il s'inclina vers Debbie, toujours en peine avec l'abaisse-langue, rejeta le drap qui la recouvrait vers le bas de la literie, et fit une chose totalement déplacée : il ouvrit carrément sa chemise de nuit, d'un geste franc, découvrant la poitrine voluptueuse de la jeune actrice qui n'était pas en état de protester. Tous restèrent interdits, les bras ballants, les yeux ronds.

House resta campé quelques secondes à observer les seins opulents libérés avec une lueur d'intérêt non dissimulée. Puis, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il avait été soudain pénétré par la foi :

- Mon Dieu, merci d'avoir exaucé ce rêve ! Déclama t-il avec emphase. Je jure de ne plus faire de vilaines choses, de ne plus jamais lancer de rumeur dans cet hôpital, et de garder pour moi… le fait que notre doyenne est une fausse brune !

Et il se pencha sur Debbie les deux mains en avant, qu'il posa sur le buste de la jeune femme, se saisissant des aréoles entre le pouce et l'index, il les pinça avec rudesse. Un murmure indigné parcourut l'assistance.

Le corps de la jeune actrice se tendit comme un arc, se cambra de telle façon que seule sa nuque et ses talons le maintenaient en équilibre. Les mâchoires toujours emprisonnées autour de l'abaisse langue, elle tenta de crier, mais ne put qu'émettre une sorte de long râle déchirant. Le spasme augmenta de manière inquiétante, la secoua toute entière, sa colonne vertébrale mise à rude épreuve fit entendre un craquement sinistre sous la violence de la contraction musculaire.

- L'opisthotonos, dit House, impassible. Un autre symptôme. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le déclencher simplement en allumant la lumière ou en lui criant dans les oreilles, mais avouez que c'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça !

Derrière lui, l'assemblée avait adopté une attitude étrangement silencieuse. Tous demeuraient pensifs, les yeux baissés ou bien restaient immobiles, frappés par la stupeur. Les regards se figeaient en signe d'impuissance. Tous venaient de comprendre l'origine de ce mal étrange. Cuddy scrutait le vide en secouant négativement la tête.

- Comment avons-nous pu laisser passer ça ? Murmura Foreman d'un air accablé.

- Je me sens minable, laissa échapper Kutner en se tordant les mains.

House se pencha sur la jeune femme, remonta le drap sur son corps dénudé.

- Maintenant elle souffre ! Vous pleurnicherez plus tard sur votre incompétence, lança t-il à son équipe. Curarisez la et sédatez la et allez chercher de quoi la ventiler avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe. Elle a vécu sans amour propre jusqu'ici, mais je doute qu'elle y parvienne sans oxygène. Nous commençons un traitement au Metronidazole.

Il fit face à Cuddy :

- Quant à vous, alertez la Santé Publique. Et à l'avenir, évitez de me déranger pour ce genre de broutilles au beau milieu de ma _convalescence_.

Il avait volontairement accentué ce dernier mot. Elle accusa la remarque, n'osant soutenir les yeux du diagnosticien. Il prit appui sur sa canne, et marcha vers la porte donnant sur le couloir tandis que Kutner, Taub, Thirteen et Foreman s'activaient autour de la patiente. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les autres médecins présents, et sortit.


	14. Chapter 14

17

**17**

« On recense moins de cinquante cas de cette pathologie par an dans tous les Etats-Unis, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir… Confia Cameron, en remuant lentement son chocolat chaud.

Thirteen s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, après ces quarante-huit heures d'astreinte, lorsque la jeune immunologiste l'avait appréhendée dans le hall pour lui proposer une petite pause à la cafétéria. Elle avait accepté, par besoin d'évacuer le stress de cette longue nuit et de parler à une oreille compatissante.

- J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été en dessous de tout, continua Thirteen. Les faits étaient bien là, devant nous, tout sautait aux yeux.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et glissa une mèche derrière son oreille. Son visage était las, creusé par la fatigue, elle semblait aussi réellement soucieuse. Elle enchaîna, encouragée par le sourire bienveillant de Cameron :

- Travailler avec House n'est pas une mince affaire. Il exige non seulement le meilleur de nous même, mais il lui faut aussi notre âme. Il décèle en nous des failles, et pointe là où ça fait mal…

- Je sais, dit Cameron avec un regard grave.

- Disons que cet échec me force à remettre en question mes propres compétences.

Devant l'attitude accablée de son interlocutrice, Cameron s'alarma :

- Vous ne devez pas, protesta t-elle vivement. Je connais House et ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il souhaite. Il nous met tous à l'épreuve, c'est certain, mais toujours dans l'optique que nous sous surpassions. Alors, ne baissez pas les bras…

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard songeur, et vaguement complice. Thirteen approuva du menton, démontrant qu'elle avait compris. Cameron rompit le silence en agitant la tête, sans se départir de son apparence pensive :

- Comment a-t-il deviné, pour la patiente ? Demanda t-elle tandis que Thirteen absorbait une gorgée de café.

- Eh bien, répondit cette dernière, il semblerait qu'il se soit basé sur ses intuitions, comme toujours. Un entretien avec la patiente lui a appris qu'elle était en rupture avec sa famille, qui n'était pas en mesure d'accepter le caractère dépravé des activités de leur fille. Et puis il y a eu les publications de la Tour de Garde, que j'ai trouvé dans son appartement…

Le regard de Cameron se teinta d'une expression admirative :

- Laissez moi deviner. Il a compris qu'elle avait été témoin de Jéhovah pendant son enfance. Il en a donc déduit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre vaccination. C'est ça ?

- C'est bien ça, assura Thirteen. Mais la patiente n'avait développé que la forme aléatoire de la maladie. Et puis nous avions pratiqué la ponction lombaire trop tôt. Pour confirmer le tétanos il nous fallait des symptômes décisifs, que House a déclenchés…

- Comment l'a-t-il fait ? S'enquit Cameron, captivée.

- Il l'a dénudée, et lui a pincé les seins, répondit Thirteen, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Cameron, ne dissimulant pas son intérêt et son enthousiasme, éclata d'un rire franc :

- Non ? Il s'est servi du réflexe mammaire qu'on utilise dans les cas de comas dépassés pour poser un simple diagnostic de tétanos ?

- Disons que… c'était plus spectaculaire comme ça, confirma Thirteen.

Et ce coup ci, leurs rires fusèrent de concert. Thirteen commençait à se détendre, cet entretien avec Cameron lui permettait vraiment d'évacuer et de relativiser.

- J'imagine la tête des gens présents, s'exclama Cameron, au comble de la joie, en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- C'est… du Grand House ! Conclut tranquillement Thirteen, avec un air blasé.

Et elles durent renoncer un instant à vider leurs tasses, juste le temps que leur accès d'hilarité se calme un peu.


	15. Chapter 15

18

**18**

House était sur le départ lorsque Cuddy fit irruption dans son bureau. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, et les couloirs de Princeton Plainsboro étaient plongés dans un profond silence, à peine perturbé par le pas traînant de quelques infirmiers de garde.

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, resta résolument tourné vers l'écran de son ordinateur dont il fermait la session.

« L'air devient glacial, ici, dit il d'une voix sourde. Judas déguisé en garce vient de passer ma porte.

Elle poussa un soupir et, croisant les bras, demeura debout derrière le bureau, sa silhouette fine, encadrée par le contre jour du hall éclairé.

- Je me devais de vérifier que les craintes de Foreman étaient infondées, énonça t-elle en s'appliquant à conserver une voix aussi calme que possible. Je n'ai fait que suivre la procédure habituelle qui s'applique à l'ensemble du personnel.

Il s'étira en se laissant aller sur son siège. Ses yeux qui n'avaient pas lâchés l'écran, maintenant éteint, s'égarèrent dans le lointain, scrutant un point à travers les lamelles des stores.

- C'est ainsi, railla t-il. Parfois les protocoles revêtent certains avantages qui font qu'il est très facile de se cacher derrière eux. Je crois bien que certains pamphlets du Ku Klux Klan étaient remplis de ce genre de conventions… Oh, ça présentait un avantage certain : les noirs savaient précisément pourquoi ils se faisaient lyncher, eux.

- Mais je ne cherche pas à vous nuire, House, continua t-elle sur le même ton, avec toutefois, une pointe de lassitude.

Il fit pivoter son siège et se tourna vers elle, plantant son regard d'acier dans le sien.

- Vous êtes venue chercher l'absolution ? Demanda t-il, sardonique.

Elle fut déstabilisée par le ton provocant employé. Posant une main sur son bureau, elle chercha ses mots un court instant. Lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau, elle dut lutter pour ne pas ciller.

- Je suis venue… Parce que je m'inquiète pour vous, House. Je ne peux pas être spectatrice de votre souffrance et m'en laver les mains. Je sais ce que vous êtes entrain de traverser et je pense être en mesure de vous aider à vous déculpabiliser. Vous portez un poids en vous, House ! Regardez vous, vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de …

Laissant aller sa tête en arrière, il émit un petit rire sec qui n'avait rien de joyeux :

- Mais je vais bien ! S'exclama t-il avec fougue. Je me déleste peu à peu de tous les aspects embarrassants d'une misérable vie humaine : un muscle de cuisse par-ci, quelques neurones par là. Et dès que je me serai franchement décidé à renoncer à mon pénis, j'atteindrai le stade supérieur de pur esprit.

- Ne refusez pas mon aide, House, enchaîna t-elle, suppliante, sans prêter attention à ses sarcasmes.

- C'est sûrement un paragraphe du protocole rédigé en tout petits caractères, ricana t-il. Parce que celui là m'a échappé à la première lecture…

Il se leva, enfila son blouson d'un geste vif, fit glisser la lanière de son sac par-dessus son épaule, puis avisant sa canne, fit un pas vers Cuddy, consternée :

- Vous êtes marrante, finalement, souffla t-il. Un gars paumé comme moi a besoin de repères, vous devriez le savoir. Choisissez quelle casquette porter et sachez vous y tenir : celle de supérieur hiérarchique ou de compagne d'infortune ? Dans les deux cas, vous avez de nets progrès à faire…

Il avait été cinglant, comme à l'accoutumée. Cuddy ferma les yeux un bref instant, accusant le choc de sa remarque. Elle choisit de ne pas flancher et une sorte de sursaut de désespoir lui fit faire un pas dans sa direction, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contourner son bureau pour quitter la pièce. L'élan qu'il avait prit en s'appuyant sur sa canne fit que leurs corps de heurtèrent. Sans violence mais durement.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, tandis qu'embarrassée, elle demeurait proche de lui. Une fois encore, elle détailla son visage, le méplat de ses mâchoires creusées, la rugosité de sa barbe, les grands cernes bleuâtres. Et ses yeux, qui ne la lâchaient pas et dans lesquels elle crut entrevoir un éclair de regrets, ceux d'un homme prisonnier de ses démons.

- Laissez moi passer, intima t-il d'une voix redevenue étrangement calme.

Ce qu'elle fit, reculant lentement. Elle l'entendit ouvrir et refermer la porte derrière elle et son pas saccadé s'éloigna dans le couloir. Elle demeura longtemps immobile, considérant le siège vide du diagnosticien avec une expression douloureuse.

L'air était doux au dehors. House enfila son casque, qu'il récupéra sur l'antivol, et chevaucha sa moto avec précaution. Il y demeura un instant juché, à scruter le vide, puis il secoua la tête et entreprit de revêtir ses gants.

Lorsqu'il démarra, la puissance de l'engin le renvoya à sa propre faiblesse physique. Cette désagréable sensation de fragilité qu'il exécrait plus que tout et qui faisait dorénavant partie de son quotidien. Il choisit de se concentrer sur des pensées plus agréables. La perspective d'une bonne douche et d'un verre, par exemple.

_Home sweet home_, songea t-il alors qu'il quittait le parking de Princeton Plainsboro et s'engageait dans la rue déserte.

Au loin, devant lui, une voiture se rapprochait. House la regarda se profiler de plus en plus nettement, tandis que sa vitesse augmentait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il identifiait le véhicule.

_Ca ne pouvait être que lui… Ca lui ressemblait tellement de venir travailler à l'aube…_

Les deux véhicules arrivèrent au même niveau. A travers la visière de son casque, les yeux de House croisèrent ceux impassibles du conducteur. Il nota les traits tirés, le visage distant. Ce bref face à face sembla durer une éternité.

Instinctivement, House freina et fit effectuer à sa moto un demi tour serré à gauche. Lorsqu'il stoppa net, les pneus crissèrent sur le macadam.

La voiture continuait à s'éloigner, sans montrer le moindre signe de ralentissement. House la vit entrer sur la voie menant au parking de l'hôpital, et elle disparut bientôt de son champ de vision.

_Wilson ne s'était pas arrêté…Il n'avait pas daigné le faire… Il n'en avait visiblement pas eu l'intention._

Désemparé, il demeura quelques secondes au beau milieu de la rue dépeuplée, à fixer le point maintenant invisible.

Des besoins immédiats d'alcool fort et de vicodine réclamèrent soudain à outrance, et firent pulser sourdement les muscles endommagés de sa cuisse, réveillant la douleur.

Se ressaisissant, il engagea un nouveau demi tour, un peu moins sec cette fois-ci. Puis, faisant rugir le moteur, il reprit sa route avec hâte, pressé de retrouver cet asile réconfortant que lui avait toujours procuré son appartement désert.

End.


End file.
